halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cody-B042
Cody B042 was a who served in the Human-Covenant War under The Office of Naval Intelligence as a field agent after he survived Operation: TORPEDO, he was unaware of other survivors such as Kukri Team. He served largely in front line operations, though on occasion he was deployed on espionage missions. Pre-Spartan III Cody lived on Filo XI a world populated ONI personnel who were massed to study a large artifact found on the planet. Cody's family was Christian, and through every harsh event that would befall him in life, his religion is one of the few things from his roots he held onto. One fateful morning the Covenant appeared to destroy the colony, Cody's father, Jonathan Smith protected his family on the way to the evacuation site. Shortly before boarding Anna, Cody's mother was struck down by a banshee's plasma alongside several other evacuees. As an emotionally estranged Jonathan entered the ship the same banshee made another pass Jonathan jumped in front of one of the bolts to save Jacob and Cali, Cody's younger siblings. Cody cried for his father to get up, eventually a family friend had pry him off after he had cried himself to sleep. After being in an orphanage on New Harmony for two months. Of which he spent alone as his siblings went to relatives to live. No family could've taken in Cody at the time. After two months a recruiter for the Spartan Three program arrived and offered Cody what he truly desired, revenge. Cody was shipped out to Onyx for training to become the forty second candidate in the UNSC's second Spartan Three company, Beta. Cody was bullied by a girl known as Lacy-B121 en-route to Onyx aboard a pelican. Cody retaliated by 'accidentally' tripping her as she exited the vehicle. After a brief scuffle and orientation, the two were assigned to Fireteam Bravo. Cody quickly bonded with his team and considered them family. This new 'family' consisted of four other Spartans, Lacy-B121, Jacob-B218,Jack-B157, and Leonard-B076. Lacy and Cody had been bitter enemy's for the first year of training, usually costing their team to fail their exercises. Chief Petty Officer Mendez informed Lacy and Cody that they were going to be dropped unless the pulled it together, so they did. The team proved themselves to be extremely effective. The group were feared for their wide range of specialties and ability to overcome any challenge. The team was the single most diverse in all of Beta, and one of the most effective. Post augmentation Bravo was no longer playful and childish, at least no where close to as much as they were. Although even prior to augmentation in conflict they were more serious. The team found themselves split up on occasion, thanks to their talents. They were soon deployed in Operations CARTWHEEL and TORPEDO. Operation:CARTWHEEL CARTWHEEL was deemed a success despite the loss of twelve Spartan-III commandos and four Spartan-III Headhunters and failure of the primary objective. The Covenant moon they deployed on was the location of several excavation sites of Forerunner artifacts which the dozen fireteams were to recover, whilst two teams of Headhunters deployed to clear the way. The Headhunters would clear the way, picking off the smaller camps. The the main facility would be overtaken by the dozen fireteams in orbit. The two 'Hunter teams soon uncovered the true purpose of the moon, it was a trap. Despite warnings from one of the teams ONI officials deemed the new spec-ops elites encountered simply as a new security force and that forty eight Spartan-III commandos could handle said hostiles and the extra resistance from the camps not being eliminated. When the group deployed they were ambushed as they approached the main facility, losing several Spartans but eliminating their ambushers, members of the new type of spec-ops. During the assault more Spartans were killed, Hotel team was all killed but one, the one being saved by a joint effort from Jay-B031 and Cody-B042, the one saved was Cathrine-B320. The SIIIs still standing elected to destroy the base and all the camps by overloading the facilities generators, eliminating all of the new Spec-Ops. They escaped without accomplishing their primary objective, the recovery of Forerunner technology which was never actually there. It was dubbed a success despite the losses due to the elimination of every last one of the new Spec-Ops class. Operation:TORPEDO "They said it we wouldn't all make it back, truth is none of us did. A part of me died there. All of me should have."-Excerpt from Cody's personal journal Beta Company, Cody included, inserted via long range stealth orbital insertion pods. Out of the nine casualties fireteam Bravo took no casualties in the drop onto Pegasi Delta, but, were forced to land several kilometers off course due to heavy AA. After regrouping, the fireteam neutralized an elite on patrol in order to tap in to the Covenant battlenet using his communicator. After doing so, despite landing a few kilometers away from the rest of Beta began to assault the facility. They were engaged by a Covenant fire team in the ensuing firefight the covenant threats were neutralized at the cost of Leonard-B076. After Leonard's death Cody rallied his squad and after being cut off from the rest of Beta and receiving the omega order the squad retreated because of their distance from the objective and their comrades. Cody stated "there was no point in staying to die pointlessly", as they proceeded to the evac point an elite zealot warrior attacked, killing Jacob-B218 who was shot in the head with a needle rifle. Then, Jack-B157 was injured via needle to the leg and volunteered to hold the warrior. Cody and Lacy begrudgingly agreed and moved to the evacuation point. The zealot caught up too the Spartans and engaged them. Cody attempted to stop the warriors assault and failed, resulting in Lacy having her spinal cord slashed, paralyzed from the waist down. After an prolonged fight Cody defeated the warrior, but was severely injured, losing a significant amount of blood and having a leg and nearly every rib broken. He fought to stay conscious as he dragged Lacy to the Calypso extraction craft. He awoke two days later in an ONI Prowler and discovered that Lacy was permanently paralyzed from the waist down, and that aside from two others, they were all that remained of Beta Company. After months of rehabilitation, was offered an opportunity to return to Onyx to train Gamma company he refused, and instead opted for field duty. Additional Training "Ferocioris sententiae usque ad finem" -Cody B042 reciting the motto of the remaining Spartan IIIs, Latin for 'Defiant until the end' After the massacre on Pegasi Delta and his enrollment with ONI, Cody was designated as Codename: SOLACE and was equipped with a set of armor akin to that used by Headhunters. He would operate under Section One, doing any work that was assigned to him by them, and in some cases, his handler, Codename: ORACLE. From 2545 to 2548 he underwent additional training to prepare him for his work in the field. Included in his training were multiple courses on data retrieval, AI termination/recovery, and several classes on Forerunner tech. The last four months was spent entirely on educating him on the use several prototype weapons. Verent His first front line deployment was on Verent where the 22nd Tactical ODSTs ad been deployed to retrieve multiple Forerunner artifacts. After a 24 hour loss of communication with the unit, Cody was deployed to uncover just what had happened to the group. He would soon find what was left of a platoon of the 22nd, a single, very wounded ODST, engaging a not so injured elite major, surrounded by fallen soldiers of both sides. Cody intervened before the elite finished the trooper, saving his life. Upon questioning the trooper, he discovered that the unit had been ambushed and had communications scrambled, the troopers platoon had mobilized in an attempt to reach an area outside the dark zone. As Cody saw, it didn't end well. B042 moved to assist in getting the 22nd Tac. and the artifacts to evac. Upon boarding the last Pelican out, Cody found himself next to the CO of the 22nd. The man was not only unwilling to thank the Spartan, he heavily berated him. From that point on Cody was rather distrustful of ODSTs. Paris IV In 2549, Cody found himself deployed onto Paris IV, his objective was simple, provide sniper support for a group of ONI personnel moving sensitive materials to an extraction point. He carried out the objective to the letter, striking down any Covenant infantry who interfered with the transportation. But, an unexpected Covenant air strike made all his efforts worthless. While it was a minor incident in Cody's highly praised service record, the event is speculated to be one of the primary causes of B042's current mental status. Gamma Pvaonis VII B042 was deployed on Gamma Pvaonis VII with a single objective, rescue the newly devolved smart AI 'Gabriel' who was an integral part of some some ONI groups project. He didn't know at the time, but the AI would play a critical role in post war conflicts thanks to his efforts. He was deployed via HEV onto the planet's surface, approximately a kilometer away from ONI Goliath Base. He battled his way through numerous Covenant patrols, including a hunter team. Upon arrival at the base he discovered what remained of it's defenses. A rag tag group of UNSC Army grunts and spooks were all that remained of Goliath's personnel. The CO of the group, Lieutenant Fredric Barnes, a Section 3 operative, showed Cody to the AI. Upon retrieving the construct Cody moved to exit the base but was cut off as an Osoona that had been hiding in the shadows ambushed him, ramming it's energy sword through his abdomen. SOLACE was able to kill the elite, but was critically injured. The SPARTAN soldiered through, injecting himself with biofoam and slowly walking out of the facility. Upon exiting he found the convoy meant to retrieve him in ashes. One Warthog, though heavily damaged, remained. After saving the life of the convoy's commander, and sole survivor, the injured B042 drove his way to the evac. Upon finishing his debriefing, he was introduced to Scarecrow Team, a Section 0 black ops team he would work with until the end of the war. Marmore Harmony Reach Earth Operation: DROP THE HAMMER during Operation: DROP THE HAMMER]] Operation: KEEP AWAY Career Service Vitae |} Category:SPARTAN Category:Beta Company